Asking Price
by Indigo View
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi: twin struggles whose truths are hidden from the world. That is, until each boy risks everything for Konoha, and a swing in public opinion brings him life-changing consequences. But are hearts that turn so easily worth protecting?
1. Why Right is Wrong

Notes: This story alternates between Naruto and Itachi as POV characters. Asterisks mark the direct quotes from Naruto manga chapter 450 that I reference.

Disclaimer: All rights to plot, referenced quotes, and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Always remember that the crowd that applauds your coronation is the same crowd that will applaud your beheading. People like a show."

\- Terry Pratchett

* * *

Daybreak's touch pierced the young man. He was a stranger, a man apart from the world as the wind swept his soul along in its dance. The sun blushed from the horizon, eager to call the world to play. Itachi shifted his gaze. Such innocence made him burn for shadows.

 _Young Itachi was peering out of his makeshift nook in the debris. He wasn't quite sure why everyone was fighting; all he knew was that the_ _shinobi called it 'war'. Everyone was scared and upset. And each day, there were new sleeping bodies scattered around the village. They were sl_ _eeping forever under a curse Itachi was trying with all his might to escape._

 _Now certain that danger was gone, the little boy crept from his hiding spot under a tepee of fallen beams that had once shouldered a home._ _War or no war, it was lunchtime. Since his parents were involved in the war effort - Papa fighting as a soldier, Mama patching people up - g_ _etting his own meals had become routine. He took the long way to the river, careful to cover his tracks, like Mama always said. But as he_ _reached the old gnarled pine that pointed to the riverbank, a body came into view that banished all traces of appetite. Time simply stopped._

 _Slumped at the tree base was a kid, a kid that looked just like..._

 _No. No way. Fear seized his heart. As every impulse in his body resisted, Itachi knelt and lifted the hood from the child's face._

 _How he wished he'd been wrong._

 _'Kazuma.'_

 _His best friend was gone. Just like that, the meaning of death came to the four year-old. Kazuma's eyes would never open again, they would ne_ _ver laugh together again. He would never know the feel of a crisp Academy diploma in his hands, his cheeks smarting from grinning too_ _much. Grief claimed Itachi for a measureless while. As the boy crumbled, the poison pooling in his heart leaked out in bursts of hot tears._

 _One question tolled like a bell: 'Why?'_

This was what it meant to be Konoha's will of fire. Yes, he was at once four years old again, trembling and retching at the limp hand in his own.

Only today he'd been the one to stop the pulse.

Today he had betrayed his own commandment not to kill. Heavy as it was, he could handle that burden. It was betraying the nuzzle of Okaa-san's nose, the glow of Sasuke's admiration that he tried so hard to hide, that made Itachi sick. The weight of his sin was suffocating. To choose between loyalties was to live with a ceaseless pinching in his heart.

 _And to what end did it bring them?_

His sinewy tendons tightened. As kinetic motion played seesaw with his thoughts, Itachi failed to notice the blood collecting between his fingers or his whitening grip on the sword. The only reality he knew was the landscape of lifeless kinsmen before his conscience.

Pathetic. In the end he'd only pumped more shinobi blood through the veins of the will of fire. All he had wanted to do was prevent senseless conflict. Then Lord Third and the Elders had painted him into a martyr.

"Itachi, you're honoring the Senju legacy," they'd insisted.

Blast honor; it could never replace love.

To lose his family - to lose Sasuke - was too much.

And how would the Konoha shinobi find closure? Why, they'd spend their ire on him. The same well-meaning people who had attended his graduation would now condemn his name. Ironic but not surprising. After all, people loved a good show either way.

Clan, village - those rival forces that laid claim to him - he'd become a stranger to both in one night.

Itachi would live out the rest of his days under the cloak of darkness, that much he knew. Yet the darkness could not snuff out the flame in his soul, the place where he remembered his true self. It was there that an instinct whispered, "You will smile again."

* * *

"Can you stand?"

Naruto blinked into the late afternoon. His eyes brightened as a familiar masked face swam into focus.

"Boy, am I glad to see you, sensei."

Kakashi smiled and extended a hand.

"Not sure if I'm more relieved that you're alive, or that your timing was as great as mine."

"Yeah, yeah, still sarcastic as ever, huh?"

Naruto flashed a roguish grin and found his feet, hugging a tree trunk for support. The pain was distracting enough that he started when his feet left the ground. Kakashi's shoulder met his face. Any other time, Naruto would never have accepted this, but without the use of his legs, he'd take a lift. Only from Cell Seven's master, of course.

"Sensei, thanks," he managed.

"No problem. Listen, Naruto - "

Kakashi cut off, allowing the sincerity in the air to finish his thought. _Job well done._

Now that Naruto's adrenaline rush from Sage Mode had been depleted, the wounds he'd sustained in the battle against Pain Nagato racked his body with a vengeance. He'd be stuck in bed for a bit (if he wanted to escape Sakura's wrath) but he would bounce back. Injuries didn't matter - it was chakra well spent.

Even with both eyes shut, he felt sunlight pool against his eyelids, as if offering its healing energy to calm him. It was refreshing, but he was nowhere close to relaxed. In his mind's eye, he was still in the hollow tree with Nagato receiving a promise that he would use his entire life to honor:

 _'I will break the curse. If there is such a thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!' *_

 _Nagato went through a spectrum of emotions until resignation settled on his face. For a moment, his decrepit form radiated peace. He was emerging triumphant in another way._

 _'In you I can see a different future. I will believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto.' *_

As Pervy Sage's first disciple, Nagato had been the first to carry his legacy. He'd tried to tackle hatred on his own and it had proven too heavy for one man. But Naruto read the truth in Nagato's Rinne Rebirth jutsu. As a free person, he'd saved the life of every man, woman, and child that he had wasted in the chains of darkness. In Nagato's final moments, Naruto glimpsed the idealistic kid smiling back at him, not the slave to hatred.

Funny, that kid reminded him of another brat with his head in the clouds not so long ago.

He refused to let his brother in training down now. Alone he was outmatched, but hatred would have no chance against him with his comrades at his side.

This time, Pervy Sage had nothing to worry about, not when Naruto would stake his future on the outcome.

Voices bubbled up from reality. Naruto snapped alert. He and Kakashi-sensei were clearing the forest and coming back to a very mismatched scene. Rubble and wreckage stood in place of Konohagakure - not a single house was left standing after Pain's devastation. Everything about this mess screamed defeat. Yet the faces of the villagers said otherwise. Their home may have been physically destroyed, but the will of fire roared stronger than ever in their bonds with each other as each did their part in throwing a makeshift shelter together.

A woman shouted his name in recognition, which stirred the villagers into a fervent chatter.

"Well, would you look at that. Looks like you've got a fan club."

Curiosity had him running on borrowed energy. Naruto dropped to his feet to get a glimpse himself, supported by his sensei's arm. Twenty yards ahead, an unbelievable spectacle was beginning. It was all of Konoha's shinobi: welcoming them with smiles and cheers.

 _Wait, what?_

Dumbfounded by their behavior, he flinched when Sakura ran up and - synched him in a death-grip hug? Okay, that was the last reaction he'd expected.

"Idiot! Do you have to be so impulsive?"

So she _was_ worried about him. Well, that about blew his circuits.

A mob of villagers surrounded him and flooded his world with claps on the back and words of praise.

"You're the savior of Konoha, kid!"

"What was Pain like? You killed him, right?"

"Hey, don't shove! Gimme some breathing room, guys!"

This was a load to take in. Trembling, he wished he could shrink from the attention even while a part of him craved it. It was ridiculous: these people had treated him like trash for sixteen years. Could they seriously do a total 180 in a day, as if all that history had been erased? No. Their favor was a gift meant for someone else. Any moment now it would fall apart, too wonderful to last.

He knew this, and still he couldn't help but ride the wave of celebration. After all, the respect had been a long time coming. It felt amazing to be noticed now; he could worry about the confusing stuff later.

What harm could enjoying this one victory do?

The hours flew by, and the next thing he knew, everyone was laughing and eating to their heart's content. Naruto excused himself from the improvised Ichiraku, mumbling about needing the bathroom. Once he rounded a building's framework, he slumped to the ground exhausted. He may have kept up with the life of the party on the outside, but a heaviness inside had checked his buzz all night. He'd tried to shut it up tight, afraid of what he'd find if he looked it in the face. It wasn't quite Kurama - he was a ball of rage. Instead, this was more bitter, more complicated.

 _Argh, it's drivin' me crazy! Why can't I figure this out?_

It gripped him on the edge of sleep that night.

One day, his luck would run out. They would cast him over the edge to a mighty long fall.

* * *

What did you think? Reviews are welcome, but no pressure. I'm going to keep writing regardless. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but as I worked through the draft it became a different animal. Now it'll be closer to three chapters, so expect chapter 2 to be up soon.

Have a fantastic day, and happy reading!


	2. World in His Hands, Part I

Notes: *THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED. Please reread for the extended ending.* Hey everyone! It's been a while, but I'm back. Itachi and Naruto's points of view will be split into separate chapters here because chapter 2 got obscenely long. So here is Itachi's second part. Also, the hash lines here separate reality from flashback - I have no desire to hurt your eyes with so much italicized text. The asterisks indicate elapsed time within the flashback. Naruto's part 2 is almost ready, so that should be posted within a day or so.

Disclaimer: All rights to plot, referenced quotes, and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

This was not reality. Itachi floundered for an answer, for oxygen in this new dimension that was compressing him where he stood. Why was he _this_ disoriented? It was as if someone had blasted a hole in his memory. For the better part of an hour, he racked his brain for the events of the black hours before. But nothing surfaced. He swallowed a pang of anxiety. At that moment it occurred to him that he was drifting closer to an abyss of mortal despair. In his mind's eye, he stood on a sheer cliff, steps away from a ravine. The top of a staircase faced him three feet away. It was calling him, beckoning him to descend its steps. And the option was looking more attractive by the minute. _What compels me to see the fate of Konoha through? I've carried this burden long enough. What's wrong with succumbing to the weight of this sin?_

He reached for the rail. Recognizing danger, his body moved to put distance between Itachi and the poisonous trench in his mind. A twitch of his hand made his outward senses return, and he was once again in tune with the present. Ashamed of his own self-pity, he pressed one hand into his forehead. _Just look at you, trying to grow a pair of wings and fly away. Abandoning life is the coward's choice._ _Besides, your work isn't finished yet._ How he hated when that voice was right. Thanks to that nagging sensation, Itachi now found himself treading through his clan's quarters, unsure what form his unfinished 'work' would take.

As he made his way through the noiseless houses, he noticed a pattern. An unusual amount of the deceased lay with eyes wide open, as if their watch extended beyond the grave. Somehow this detail was comforting. _I'd expect nothing less from masters of the Sharingan_. What a shame that so many budding shinobi had had to be eliminated. The problem with those eyes was they'd always learned too much, and the weight of life's truths would give their owner no peace. Even now, those eyes pierced a man with their enlightenment. As if following their cue, Itachi wandered to the central path and crouched, leaning his weight against a wooden post. Here he was in the spotlight again - for all the Uchiha to see.

* * *

'Did you hear? Uchiha Itachi just passed the Chūnin Exams.'

'Not surprised – that boy's a prodigy. The pride of the clan, really, and he's only ten. Imagine what he'll accomplish next.'

Now was as good a time as any to make an entrance. Itachi rounded the corner of the academy hall. Right at that moment, the fathers took an eager interest in their next mission.

He sighed.

Just once, a direct, sincere compliment would fill his heart up and he wouldn't ask for more. All the villagers ever did was toss praise out of his reach, expecting him to perform like a caged spectacle. _Look at that. Amazing!_ They would never understand how much their _oohs_ and _ahs_ chafed. Every comment scraped away at his humanity. But then that's all he would ever be to them: an exotic beast, mesmerizing but best not to get too close. Why had he expected these men to be any different?

Today had been Demonstration Day for parents at the Ninja Academy. Though he had recently become a Chūnin, the teachers had requested that Itachi come to inspire the students. Otou-san and Okaa-san had come fifteen minutes early, of course, for the opportunity to boost key Konoha connections. Apparently it was worth dodging the glares of Foundation members this time. He had bested his opponent, as always, with style. Now he found himself trapped in the game of avoiding another mindless handshake. Ordinarily he would turn to his best friend at a time like this, but a chest cold meant no Shisui to the rescue today. What he wouldn't give to blend in with his classmates. Well, even he was guilty of wishful thinking sometimes. Their smiles were placid enough, but Itachi could take a hint: it was best not to shine too bright in their sky.

So he split the difference and hovered close to the punch bowl.

...

When his parents made their way toward the door, Itachi was already there holding it. They made the trip home as Otou-san launched into a tirade about their precarious position in the clan.

"As the head of the clan's son, you have its hopes for the future riding on your shoulders. This includes everything from completing missions to continuing our clan line. Your duty is to protect the _Uchiha_ , you understand? At the end of the day, family takes priority over anything the village may need. They pinned this clan under their foot long ago; make a wrong move now and we will descend to a place beyond recovery. Do not disappoint me."

"Of course not, Otou-san."

...

Sasuke leaped from the doorway the moment he caught a glimpse of them.

"Nii-san, let's train!"

Sasuke. This tiny boy was why he endured.

"Sorry, Sasuke. There's a technique I need to master by tomorrow."

"No fair," his little brother pouted. "Stingy."

Itachi was seized with a roguish grin in spite of himself.

His assignment could wait.

"You want to train? Lucky you, I happen to have a super powerful jutsu we can try."

"Reall-?"

Itachi clapped a hand over Sasuke's mouth, keenly aware of their mother's proximity in the kitchen.

"Shh, Mama can't know. You're too little for learning jutsu – she'd have my head if she found out. Just be quiet and follow me."

Recognition gleamed in those innocent eyes. After all, he was an Uchiha child.

" 'kay."

In an instant Itachi scooped him up piggyback and his squeals pierced the air. The pair made for the back door.

"And just where are you two heading?"

Their mother appeared and shot a pointed look Itachi's way.

"I just figured I'd take Sasuke to skip stones by the river. Why do you ask?"

Of course she saw through that garbage – he was still a sub-par liar then – but she decided to play along for some reason.

"Remember to be gentle with Sasuke. He's not as strong as you are."

Not yet. But fate had a sense of humor: perhaps Sasuke would surpass him.

"I understand, Okaa-san."

...

The brothers made excellent time down to the river. As they reached the bank he let down his little brother, who was struggling to mask his glee. It was an adorable reaction.

Once he was certain he had Sasuke's attention, he began.

"All right, little brother, this is an Uchiha clan specialty: Katon. Stay back and watch me."

Itachi drew a crisp breath, concentrating on bringing the heat in his gut to a precise temperature. Almost there – now the rest was muscle memory. With a hand sign and controlled burst of flame, he executed his technique.

"Uwah," Sasuke ogled for a minute before he sprang into action.

"Now me!"

Fudging the hand sign, the younger boy reared back his head and began grunting.

"Not so fast, Sasuke! Please let me expl-"

An obnoxious belch interrupted.

Where did that come from? It couldn't possibly have been…

Oh, but it was. The blush blooming from Sasuke's ears betrayed him.

Itachi choked back the laughter that threatened to erupt. No, the poor kid was embarrassed enough. He couldn't rub it in.

Too late. It was out of his hands and Itachi was in stitches. Sasuke tried to turn an indignant scowl on him but soon caved in to giggles of his own. Before they knew it the two were flopped on their backs, gasping for air.

"We look like bloated carp right now!" Sasuke cried.

"Some shinobi," Itachi muttered.

That was enough training for one day.

Ah, Sasuke. Itachi knew it couldn't be easy taking a walk in his shoes. As son of the head of the clan and little brother of the Uchiha prodigy, the poor kid had a double burden. He was rather gifted already, that much Itachi could tell. But to their father, Sasuke's potential always seemed to shrink under the microscope. The kid wasn't even attending the Academy yet and already everyone was holding him up to Itachi's ridiculous standards. Itachi nursed a smoldering indignation at this treatment. What was remarkable was that Sasuke idolized him anyway. The little boy followed in his tracks everywhere - to an annoying extent at times. Little Brother could be a real pest. But turning to the left to absorb Sasuke's grin, Itachi admitted he could never be replaced.

 _I swear to you, Sasuke, as long as there's life in my bones, that smile will never fade._

* * *

Now those memories pelted him with irony. Every minute put more distance between Sasuke and that smile, and now he was reduced to broken sounds no boy of seven should make. And it was all because of precious Nii-san. Itachi dimly realized that Sasuke's anguish would live forever between himself and the forest. Well, a secret could hardly find better keepers.

All at once his senses extended outward and Itachi realized what he'd done. The clan had placed their world in his hands. One by one, he had lopped off the curves of this world that had been pregnant with warmth and life. Now he walked a cube planet, a cousin of Pandora's box that coaxed men over its edges. The verdict was in. He unconsciously knelt down to close each pair of eyes, their judgment complete. One by one, the Uchiha were put to rest.

Itachi was jarred from his thoughts by footsteps. He dashed into a thicket just in time to spot the Third Hokage passing through the heart of the Uchiha district. Itachi tailed him until he reached the main house. There they found Sasuke, plastered on the ground outside the door. The boy was sobbing so violently – it seemed any minute, he would choke. The entire time Lord Third said nothing, just leaned against the house and took the occasional drag on his pipe. When Sasuke fell unconscious after an hour, Lord Third came forward to drape his cloak around the boy's shoulders. He turned to leave and suddenly made eye contact. Itachi held his gaze and tried to mirror that resolve, but a string of tears betrayed him. The Third Hokage only inclined his head and took up the path once more. Itachi turned to face his house and bowed at the waist. Like a flag at half-mast, he paid respects to the life that they had each lived. Who could say how much time passed? All that registered when he straightened up was an aching back and cheeks sticky from tears.

The same questions continually rattled around in his mind. Just what was this Will of Fire that destroyed lives? Who were these villagers that he had murdered his family to protect?

For once, his capable hands trembled as the one puzzle he could not solve threatened to break him.

 _Is the safety of Konoha worth this sacrifice?_


	3. One Shinobi Can Tell

Notes: *CH 2 HAS BEEN EXTENDED.* If you'd like a fuller, better Itachi section, then I highly recommend backtracking to read that first. Anyway, here is Naruto's second part. I've separated present timeline from flashback by hashlines again. The ellipses (...) simply mean elapsed time still in the flashback. I hope that you enjoy!

Disclaimer: All rights to plot, referenced quotes, and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"So that's him, huh."

Buzzing voices coaxed Naruto back into consciousness. And that meant slamming into a wall of pain. Honestly, getting hit by a freight train would've been more merciful than this. His collection of aches, bruises and fractures made thinking straight impossible, but he tried to make sense of events anyway.

That's right – earlier that morning, Sakura had caught him trying to clean up the village and forced him to lay down. So here he was, propped on a bed under a makeshift cloth canopy. Now he had to sit by while everyone else helped. And it didn't help that villagers kept walking up to gawk and shake his hand. At first he'd tried to remember the distinct stories, but after forty people he gave up. How was he supposed to remember names after meeting a hundred of them in a day?

As he endured another villager's rambling, Naruto caught two familiar faces scowling at him from a distance. So there were still haters. On one hand, it was relieving to know that normal wasn't completely gone for him. A total overhaul of his old life would've been too much to handle. But on the other hand, this meant that he would still be walking that tightrope of public opinion. He may be the savior of the village today. But as soon as things went south, he'd be the first target on Konoha's hit list.

Still, he couldn't shake his suspicions about those shinobi men.

Naruto looked closer at the two shinobi shooting him daggers. They looked about ten years older than him. One man had a hood that obscured his features, and his friend had a curved scar on his jaw. Like a crescent moon. _A crescent moon._

"Wait."

The villager speaking cut off and gave him a questioning look.

"Wait what? Hey, you don't look so good, kid."

And the memory came up with his ramen. Naruto turned to the edge of his bed and vomited into the dirt. Too much Ichiraku and mixed-up emotions made for some nasty heartburn. Immediately two medics ran up to quiz him about what was wrong.

All Naruto could do was laugh and say, "Milk."

* * *

"Gyuh! Not again!"

Naruto's stomach did a backflip. Something was up with the milk. He grabbed the carton and stared it down as if it would give him answers. Most kanji characters were a jumbled mess, but the numbers clearly read '8/23'. Wait, then how many days ago was that? Maybe it was better not to know.

"So it's spoiled, big whoop. I'll get more."

He glanced at the clock – he'd be right on time for class if he could shake a leg. Of course, he did need pants on those legs first. Scrounging up a clean-ish change of clothes from the pile on the bed, Naruto was ready to roll in two minutes flat. But with one foot out the door he realized he'd nearly forgotten his goggles. He bolted back in to grab them from the table. Boy, he'd have to run now, but it was totally worth it. After all, he couldn't let Sakura see him without his shinobi gear.

"Heheh, today's the day for sure. Everyone will finally realize how awesome I am!"

As he took off through town, Naruto got a funny feeling, like a tickle on the nape of his neck. Somehow the village was different today. Suddenly, two teenage boys appeared in his periphery.

 _Hey, they look like chunin. I gotta check em out – this is my chance to see em in action!_

Wait, was that Konohamaru with them? He looked about ready to blow his top. The older boys had their backs turned, closing in around the small boy. This couldn't be good – and he was only four.

The fat one shoved Konohamaru into the dirt. He sat up raving and spluttering.

"Come on, I can take ya! Wait, where's my kunai?"

There he went again, putting on a brave face. Even as a four year old, that kid had guts.

Or a death wish.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?"

Two heads shot up and the heavy one fumbled to conceal his equipment. Meanwhile the leader stepped forward, his legs cocked in a posture that made Naruto want to mop the floor with his face.

"Nothing that an Academy student should be worried about."

"Nice try, but I see your mission gear. And the kunai in your buddy's pocket."

The boy's smirk soured. In one swift movement, his partner took an elbow to the ribs. The poor guy nearly slumped to the ground. The leader regained his focus.

"Look kid, you're something else."

"'Bout time someone noticed! So you'll let me tag along on a mission?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

The steel edging into his voice made Naruto wish he were far away. What was with that?

"For one, you're not even a genin yet. I mean, how old are you, six? Our missions are way too tough for you, never mind this pipsqueak. Two, you're a – well, freaks like you have no right to be shinobi. You endanger everyone else, in the field and at home. I wish I could get my hands on whoever came up with the idea of jinchuriki. Clearly they made a mistake."

The older kid turned back to Konohamaru, gripping his kunai.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we had some target practice to catch up on."

"That's it! First you pick on a little kid, then you bad-mouth me. No one gets away with that. You're the one who messed up!"

Half-knowing he was biting off more than he could chew, Naruto went straight for a punch in the gut. The kid gasped before recovering himself, his lackey closing in as support. Naruto signaled Konohamaru to leave, but he just stood there frozen on the spot.

"Konohamaru, now's your chance! Get out!"

"But I can't let you – "

"Go, now!"

He took a blow to the chin and looked his friend in the eye. It felt like lightning in his voice as he said:

"We idiots gotta stick up for each other. You'll pay me back someday."

After a moment, understanding gleamed in Konohamaru's eyes. He gave a swift nod and bolted.

From there it spiraled into an eye-for-eye beat down. Even though he was outmatched, Naruto made them work for each hit with his speed. In the end, all four of them walked away with enough bruises to concern passers-by.

 _This ain't helping my freak image_ , he noted as a mother shooed her child down a backstreet.

A trick of the light morphed the pair into himself with his mother. He'd made an ongoing project of creating a picture of her in his mind. Her hair was long; a bright color suited her best. Lately he pictured it blond like his own. She was quirky and loud, but sweet most of all. And when she smiled, she hugged you with her eyes. Some people may think it was stupid, but that imaginary mom had gotten him through more nightmares than he could count.

 _Hey hey, no time for daydreamin'! I need to be hauling tail for school!_

Naruto put on a boost of speed, but his spacing out caught up with him. He weaved through a dozen bodies only to knock square into a surly merchant. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

"Heheh, whoops."

This guy wasn't about to smile back.

"You've got eyes for a reason, kid. Use them!"

With that, he gave Naruto a shove and joined his shopkeep. Naruto continued his jog to class, but not soon enough to miss their exchange.

"Don't expect _that_ one to have manners."

"Honestly, what possessed Lord Hokage to keep him in the village?"

A single hot tear streaked across his face as he pushed on. He scrubbed it with the back of his hand.

 _I got no time for losers like them._

 _..._

"You idiot! Of course there's no class today. It's Saturday!"

"Sheesh, no need to bite my head off, Sakura!"

Just when he made it to the gate, here was Sakura with a daily reminder of his idiot status. Like he cared – in fact, she was kinda cute when she was ticked.

Even if it was the weekend, though, there was a buzz in the air. Something was up.

"Seriously, there are a ton of people out for a Saturday morning," he muttered.

"Of course."

"Whaddya mean?"

"You really don't know?"

Sakura's sassy front came down.

"Well, today is the anniversary of the end of the Second Great Shinobi War. You see…"

Oh no, he never signed up for a history lesson! Instead he zoned in on the Ichiraku stand behind her, hopping as usual with happy customers. _Man, if only I had enough to grab a bowl this week…should I go with the_ kotteri _ramen or the lighter_ assari _next time?_

Wait, was she still preaching?

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Sakura. It's something special. So what's going on today?"

"We're honoring the Third Hokage for his leadership with a ceremony, and it starts in – ah! Twenty minutes! I've got to get back to my parents."

With that, she took off in another direction, leaving Naruto to ponder this juicy tidbit. Twenty minutes, huh. That was enough time to pull off a plan. If he left for home now, he would make it back with just enough time to spare. This time, the village would have to notice him.

...

"We are gathered here today to honor our venerable Third Lord Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Thanks to his exemplary leadership – in times of peace as well as in times of war – the Land of Fire has thrived. Lord Third, would you please step forward?"

The Third Hokage strode through the administrative building's extended passageway, positively arresting every breath with his dignity. With each step he closed the distance between himself and the officiating elders at its end. The hearts of Konoha swelled with pride for the honor that this moment commanded. Kids were listening with as much attention as they could muster.

A splatter broke the spell. Officials and spectators watched helplessly as a stinking waterfall covered the Third Hokage. Confusion turned to disgust as the stench hit the air. The slight congealed state of the liquid removed all doubt: it was spoiled milk.

Just as it dawned on them, Naruto crowed from his perch on the roof of the arched structure. It had gotten their attention, all right.

"Should've known it would be that Nine-Tails trash!"

"So you have no respect for _anyone_ in your village?"

Their murmurs took on a biting tone harsher than their usual scorn. Naruto could feel the hair on his neck rising, but he couldn't leave just yet.

He shinnied down a pole to meet them face to face.

"All of you treat the Hokage like he's some god! Don't you get it? He's human, just like the rest of us! So I don't get why we gotta do all this fancy stuff for him. It's not just him doing all the – "

A merchant with fight in his eyes spoke up.

"No, that's enough. You've taken it too far this time, kid. If no one's willing to teach you your place, then by Hashirama, I will!"

His threat drew grunts of agreement from onlookers. They thrummed with the heat of a boiling kettle. Any moment now they would reach a fever pitch.

That moment came when a tomato burst across Naruto's face. That one projectile triggered an onslaught of garbage.

"Finally you get treated like the trash you are!"

This guy stimulated the others. Anything from bottles to used napkins to banana peels pelted him. At one point the waste became more dangerous – a glass bottle hit the ground only a yard away. Someone shoved him down. _Were they always so much bigger than me?_ No, he couldn't give in to panic. He couldn't, but how was he supposed to stay calm like this? Naruto curled into a ball and clenched his teeth.

The Hokage and a few villagers tried in vain to break up the mob.

"Stop this violence! He's only a child," they cried, but neither words nor yanks on the arm were stopping the incensed crowd.

Only with a show of force did the Third Hokage manage to make them disperse. Ignoring his aide, he strode without cane into the center of their anger. Hands folded over his chest, he challenged any opposition.

"Leave this place immediately, and we will all forget this awful incident. Do not make me state what will happen should you continue."

That seemed to break through the commotion – the square cleared in a matter of minutes.

Naruto looked up from beneath his arms, irritated. Honestly, which was worse: the villagers pelting him with trash or the Third Hokage being the one to defend him? One thing was for sure – that combo left a bitter taste in his mouth. He jammed his face back into his arms. Maybe they wouldn't see him if he scrunched up small enough.

A firm hand gripped his arm. He jumped.

"Hey, let's get out of here."

Iruka-sensei's smile flashed back at him, but somehow it looked different than usual. All sorts of things were mixed up inside.

Naruto launched into a 'play it cool' routine, standing up and wiping at the stains on his jacket.

"Thanks, sensei, but I gotta run. I had some things to do after this anyway."

"That's too bad – and here I was thinking that ramen would really hit the spot. Man, what was the name of that spot on the main drag again?"

"Ichiraku?!"

 _Dang, he got me._

 _..._

"Listen, Naruto."

Here came the uncomfortable stuff. Whenever Iruka-sensei would offer dinner, it always had a catch. Usually he'd harp on Naruto's latest quiz score or his behavior.

"Aw, here it comes."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say. At least hear me out."

Iruka-sensei sighed.

"All right, I'll cut to the chase. You're a good kid, Naruto. Your heart's in the right place – I've seen it."

Naruto looked up in shock.

"No I'm not! What are you talking about?"

"I saw everything back there with Konohamaru."

This struck him speechless.

"You can't fool me. You have secret dreams and feelings just like everyone else. And as long as one shinobi can tell, that has to count for something."

Iruka-sensei leaned forward intently.

"So why do you do it, Naruto?"

* * *

Naruto glanced at the medic kunoichi cleaning up the vomit on the ground. She reached up to wipe his face. He flashed a smile of gratitude.

"It's fine, I can clean myself up."

Suddenly a courier rushed in, an Anbu member from the look of his solid black uniform. He handed Naruto a note.

"Excuse me - intelligence from Kakashi."

With a curt bow, he left as quickly as he came. Well, that got Naruto interested. He unfolded the note and read:

 _I discovered that two chunin were behind your nausea. They laced your ramen with pain medicine at the celebration last night. You're the sensation of Konoha, so be more careful now than ever. Meet with me at 7 tonight so we can cover techniques for poison detection._

\- _Kakashi_

This was more like it. This was the world he knew.

All his life, Naruto had loved to believe in people. After all, it was in his nature to encourage others, to help them realize how awesome they were all along. And he would continue to believe. He would also continue to be hurt. Some would give back to Konoha as protectors of the next generation. But many others would fight to their last breath to destroy him and everything that he stood for.

So why dedicate his life to stamping out hatred if people would regress in the space of a moment?

 _Why do I do it?_


End file.
